1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to methods of forming a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to methods of forming a semiconductor device including a hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have been highly integrated in order to satisfy consumer demands such as improved performance and low manufacturing costs. The integration degree of semiconductor devices is one of several important factors in determining the cost of semiconductor devices. However, there may be limitations in improving the process technology for forming fine patterns. In addition, high cost equipment or apparatuses may be required to form the fine patterns.
Various research has been conducted on manufacturing techniques for forming highly integrated semiconductor devices without the high cost equipment or apparatuses.